2 días
by SandritaGranger
Summary: Solo han pasado 2 días sin él y en esta carta estan mis mayores miedos y mi mayor secreto.


**Todo comenzó hace un año… mi sexto año en Hogwarts y el último que cursé.**

**Soy Hermione Granger y esta es mi despedida de todos. Se que llorarán y no entenderán el por qué de mi decisión, pero si alguna vez han amado con todo su corazón, creo que lo harán.**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Luego de una clase de DCAO se quedó después de clases para resolver unas dudas que le habían quedado y se acercó al escritorio del profesor Snape.**_

_**- ¿Señor?**_

_**- Dígame Granger**_

_**- Tengo una duda sobre la lección de hoy señor**_

_**- Venga después de la cena, señorita Granger, ahora tengo clases con los de tercero – dijo Severus sin levantar la mirada de los ensayos de unos Hufflepuff.**_

_**- Esta bien señor, nos vemos.**_

_**- Buenos días Granger.**_

_**El día pasó sin contratiempos hasta la hora de la cena, donde Harry y Ron recordarán que me despedí antes de que ellos terminaran el postre y me dirigí a las mazmorras donde estaban los aposentos y la oficina de Snape.**_

_**Con un poco de temor golpeó la puerta y recibió un seco "adelante" de parte del maestro.**_

_**- Buenas noches señor**_

_**- Buenas. ¿Cuál es la duda que tiene?**_

_**- Bueno, vera… no entiendo el movimiento de varita de este contra hechizo.**_

_**Snape se levantó de su asiento, rodeó su escritorio y se acerco a la castaña, le tomó la muñeca y empezó a enseñarle el movimiento que no había aprendido la castaña en clases, ¿por qué?, pues porque estaba con su cabeza en otro mundo.**_

_**Mientras Severus movía la muñeca de la chica, ella poco a poco se fue apoyando en el pecho de su profesor hasta que finalmente salió el contrahechizo y se volteó para agradecer a su profesor, sin percatarse lo cerca que estaba de él.**_

_**Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos y sin saber como, quién o cuando acortaron las distancia que los separaba y se besaron. Partió como un beso tímido que pasó a ser un beso dulce y terminó convirtiéndose en un beso de pasión pura.**_

_**Siguieron besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y pronto terminaron en la cama del profesor, desnudos y haciendo el amor como si se conocieran de toda la vida.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Luego de esa noche ninguno volvió a tocar el tema, pero lo que no contaba es que esa noche iba a suceder algo maravilloso, quedé embarazada de Severus. Debo reconocer que me asusté muchísimo, temí lo que ustedes Harry, Ron y Ginny me fueran a decir, por eso es que gracias a diversos hechizos escondí el embarazo, nadie lo supo hasta el momento de dar a luz, gracias a Merlín estábamos ya de vacaciones y yo me encontraba por esos días con mis padres, antes de desmemorizarlos.**

**Fue una hermosa niña, se llama Alexandra Snape Granger, nació el 10 de julio y tiene unos ojos negros como los de Severus y el cabello negro también aunque están empezando a salirle unas ondas como las mías. No se preocupen chicos, que tiene mi nariz.**

**La niña en estos momentos está aquí conmigo, pero les quiero pedir a ti Harry y a ti Ginny que sean sus padrinos, que la cuiden y la quieran como una hija más y se que Ron será un buen tío para ella. Díganle cuanto la amo, que espero alguna vez entienda lo que hice, que le deseo toda el éxito del mundo y que la estaré cuidando desde donde esté y se que Severus (a quien nunca le conté de la existencia de Alexandra) está en el cielo cuidándola también.**

**No saben lo difícil que fue para mi ver a Severus morir mirando por última vez los ojos de Harry, ahí supe que al amor que nació esa noche de sexto año nunca iba a ser correspondido, entendí que Severus nunca dejó de amar a Lily y que si hizo el amor conmigo fue por algo que nunca entenderé.**

**Solo han pasado 2 días desde que Harry derrotó a Voldemort, 2 días desde que tantos héroes murieron defendiendo un mundo en el que al fin me sentí en casa, un mundo que me permitió conocer a mis mejores amigos y un mundo que me dio la mayor alegría de mi vida, mi pequeña Alexandra. 2 días desde que Severus fue asesinado por Nagini, 2 días que han sido eternos para mi, 2 días en que veo a mi pequeña y recuerdo esa noche en que Severus y yo fuimos solo uno, 2 días en que he sido una muerta en vida, 2 días en los que no se como vivir.**

**Los amo chicos, han sido lo más maravilloso de mi vida, han hecho que me sienta parte de un mundo, han hecho que me sienta querida. Ciudense mucho, los extrañaré, pero recuerden que los cuidaré tanto como a mi hija.**

**Con cariño y amor**

**Hermione Granger**

**5 de mayo de 1998**

Hermione tomó el pergamino, lo ató a la pata de una lechuza que había comprado ese mismo día y la envió directamente a La Madriguera donde la recibió Harry y casí se desmaya al leer la carta y llego en menos de un segundo a la casa de la castaña pero ya era muy tarde, la chica estaba en la tina con cortes en ambas muñecas y bañada en sangre.

Harry tomo a la pequeña Alexandra que estaba en una cuna en la habitación contigua mientras aparecían Ron y Ginny que habían encontrado la carta botada en el comedor de La Madriguera y sin poder contener las lagrimas al ver que había llegado muy tarde, que la chica que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de los tres chicos ya no iba a estar más junto a ellos.

-o-

17 años después

Una hermosa Alexandra Snape Granger se encontraba en el cementerio del Valle de Godric se encontraba frente a la tumba de su madre y su padre, Hermione y Severus quieren fueron enterrados ahí por su papá Harry.

- Te amo mamá y ahora entiendo todo lo que pasaste, ahora que yo estoy enamorada y a meses de casarme se lo que sentiste en el momento de ver al hombre que amabas muerto y sin saber que hacer.

La chica dejó un ramo de tulipanes blancos en la tumba y tomando las manos de su novio que se encontraba cerca de ella se alejó del cementerio, cerrando así una etapa hermosa de su vida, su infancia y juventud.

* * *

Hola chicos:

Me ha venido un atacazo mientras hacia la hora para esperar la final de tennis masculino de las olimpiadas. Vamos perdiendo, pero no importa, que González esté en la final ya es un honor y una alegría para todos los chilenos.

El fic... no tengo mucho que comentar, solo que tenia ganas de escribir algo no tan "alegre" como mis otros fics y aqui está el resultado, espero que les guste.

SandritaGranger.


End file.
